


Heartsona and Toriel and Edge

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, OC Is Female, OC insert, OC is not my character, OC is used with permission, Original Character - Freeform, Requested writing, Self-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Heartsona and Toriel have been friends for some time. They agree that it is time to see each other again and meet in Toriel's little garden, where Edge joins them.





	Heartsona and Toriel and Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by one of my Patrons to write about their OC, the Heartsona, but left to come up with the circumstances myself. Personally I'm beginning to become quite fond of the OC/Self-Insert genre. 
> 
> I have taken a few liberties with Heartsona's character, so she might not accurately reflect the character 100%. But the fic was well received, so I must be doing something right. ;) (Again, Heartsona is noy my OC.)
> 
> I do not really describe her in the story, but Heartsona has no face, with an exposed heart on her chest. 
> 
> As per usual: not great at tagging. I'm sorry if I missed anything. I will gladly add tags if asked/when I think of them

“I’m so glad you had a moment to drop by and visit, Sona.”

Toriel placed a tray of homemade lemonade on the small patio coffee table. The garden was small, but particularly lush. One of Toriel’s little indulgences since the barrier had been broken. A wide patio and shallow steps made way to roses, lilies, and lilac bushes. Crawling vines over bright white trellises, a tasteful bird bath and flat stones made a small path through low growing morning glories, lily of the valley, and forget-me-nots. It was a small slice of country heaven

Heartsona took a glass of lemonade, taking a sip (don’t ask) with a grateful sigh. “Thank you for receiving me. I’m sorry to drop by so suddenly. You were on my way and I thought… well, I should stop in to see an old friend.” A blush spread across her cheeks.

Toriel chuckled, drinking a little of the lemonade herself. It was chilled and had undertones of honey. The woman was a little nervous, Toriel could see. Her knees were clamped tight together, her hands held close in to her body. Her sun dress, a lovely sky blue thing speckled with little hearts on the hems, trembled slightly as she shook.

When Edge joined them on the patio, the Heartsona’s blush deepened and Toriel fought to restrain her smile. He regarded them slowly, as was his way, taking in the visitor sitting across from Tori on the patio furniture. 

“We have a guest.” He stated matter-of-fact.

Tori could hear the ice clinking against the woman’s glass.

Edge sat next to Toriel, crossing his long legs and draping his arm across her, stroking her shoulder. “Toriel, who’s your,” he made a low ‘hmmm’ sound here “ friend?” He smiled.

Sona tried her best to cover the heart on her chest, which seemed to be throbbing outside of her control. Toriel and herself had been in touch since the older goat woman had finally acquired a smart phone. Their reminiscing of old times had stocked old fires long thought gone out and they had decided to meet again, if anything because both ladies could use a little more intimacy in their busy lives. 

Despite how both of them were acting, this visit was far from impromptu. While Toriel hadn’t told the skeleton what was up, she was adamant that he had a knack for reading her mind and would know anyway.

Judging from the way he looked at her with those piercing eyes of his… he knew why she was there.

“My love,” said Tori as she stroked his thigh rather openly. “I’ve told you of my old friend, Heartsona?”

Edge smiled.

Sona couldn’t take the facade anymore.

“Toriel, I don’t know about this… I…”

The old goat stood, coming closer to brush a long red curl out of the woman’s face. “Do you remember our safe word?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to use it now?”

She was quite for a time, looking into those liquid purple eyes, the trust and care that shone there. And Heartsona relaxed, remembering again how easy it was with the old goat. There would be no strange, awkward feelings afterwards to ruin this friendship. There would only be comfort, the knowledge of a secret shared. For those who didn’t know her, you’d never be able to see the smile on that featureless face. But Toriel could always tell. “No,” she chuckled. “I think I’m okay.”

Edge sat back, getting comfortable, enjoying what he was seeing.

Toriel sneaked a little peek at the tall skeleton before cupping Sona’s face in her hands and kissing the woman lightly, where her mouth would be if she had one. Sona’s own hands gripped Tori’s arms, enjoying the strange but indulgent caress.

The smell of the garden came to them all then, the sweet, light scent of the morning flowers. It made them feel alone, secluded, and safe. Tori’s hands began exploring, messaging the younger woman there on the garden patio. Soon they were lost in the sensations of flesh on flesh, warm and nearly electric. Sona too, explored, because Tori’s curves were hard to resist. The goat had magnificent hips.

As they touched and breathed each other’s air, increasingly loosing themselves in the moment, they began to peel off each other’s clothes. It was a slow process, each enjoying the tickle of fabric being slowly pulled from their bodies.

Eventually, on their little patio sofa, sat two naked women on its plush red cushion. 

Edge had amazing control, letting the site of the two lovely ladies arouse him without touching himself, simply enjoying the build of the energies around them. Toriel bent to lick the Heartsona’s exposed heart, feeling it beat against her lips, and Edge stood.

Toriel pulled the younger woman atop her, stroking her hair and bare shoulders, feeling her tremble between her legs. Toriel was white, but Heartsona’s skin was so pale she stood out even against the goat woman’s fur. Toriel sighed and breathed in a deep, taking in Heartsona’s sent. 

“You’re okay like this?” Heartsona asked.

Toriel ‘hmmmmed’ and pressed the woman closer to her. “I like feeling your heart beat against my chest,” she smiled and kissed Sona on the forehead and Sona gasped to feel a new set of hands caressing her hips, she had forgotten the tall skeleton was still there.

His hands were gentler than she’d imagined, if a bit cooler too. Her breath came in quick little puffs as he stroked her, slipping a hand between her legs. He teased her, feeling around and tickling, but not inserting. He didn’t want her to feel that just yet. He pulled his hands back and looked at the wetness there, watching it drip from his fingers.

“Toriel,” he murmured, “You’re friend is… exquisite.” 

Heartsona smiled (sort of) as she became sandwiched between the two when they kissed. A deep pressure therapy of bodies that spoke of carnal pleasure. Her gasp this time was audible as she felt something else press against her bottom.

“I think she’s ready, my love.” Edge whispered. “May I?”

Toriel wrapped her arms around Heartsona’s shoulders, holding the woman as close as she could. “I want to feel your whole body experience this. Are you ready?”

Heartsona had no words, she could only nod. Enveloped in a glorious, sweet smelling hug, feeling Edge’s hands on her, trembling as she felt the utter girth of his member press against her labia. All other sensation fled as he slowly slid inside of her, letting her feel the friction, her back arching a little more with every millimetre. When the base of his pelvis slapped lightly against her, both her and Toriel shuddered, somehow sharing the experience together.

The thrusting began, slow and languid. Heartsona rocked back and forth against Toriel’s chest, her heart beating against the goat’s breast. Sona was afraid Toriel wouldn’t get much fromt his, but as always Sona had a strange knack for sharing herself. Tori’s eyes were closed, her smile evident, her blush deep. Her hands trailed up and down Sona’s spine in a petting motion.

Heartsona had never felt so relaxed.

“Do you want him to cum inside of you?” Toriel whispered.

Heartsona nodded, her stomach clenching at the very thought.

The build began. “Ah,” Tori gasped. “Fill her up, my love. I want to feel it…” Sona shuddered, unable to control all of the things her body was doing. Edge’s hands dig deep into her hips, the slap of the lovemaking resounding out over the garden. He increased his pace as he grew closer, as he could feel the woman beneath him getting closer. 

“I’m going to cum inside you, lovely Sona. You’re going to cum all over my cock, all over the cock of your old friend’s lover.”

Sona could no longer control the noises coming from her. There was no need to be quiet here, so she wasn’t. Her voice began to fill the garden , much as the flowers did.

Edge came and Heartsona could feel it. It filled her, as promised. She could feel his cock twitching and it drove her over the edge. She screamed… and Toriel screamed. Had she done it again? In that strange way she had of sharing herself so fully with people, had she managed to share this one intimate moment with her old friend?

Apparently she had. Toriel shook in the throes of release; Edge gasped and trembled, fighting to keep his feet beneath him. When he finally pulled himself free, a mass of seed followed, spilling over them, dripping onto the patio beneath them.

It took them all some time to gather their wits about them. Toriel hugged and stroked her friend, murmuring sweet words to her. “You did so well, my friend. So well.” In a manner not very like him at all, Edge plopped down beside them on the patio sofa, out of breath, a faraway look in his eyes. He had experienced something this day that he might never again, and he seemed to know it. The enormity of what had just happened was not so lost on him.

Toriel chuckled. “Look what you did. You brought us all together.” The two women helped each other get dressed. Edge didn’t complain when Toriel insisted the younger woman sit between them. For the rest of the morning until they felt hunger gnaw at their bellies, they cuddled, saying little and enjoying each other’s company.

The day grew hotter and the smells of afternoon flowers wafted over them. Heartsona heaved a big sigh, letting out all of her frustrations and stress in one big breath.

“Do you mind if I stay a little longer? M-maybe, a few days?”

“Hmm, my little snail,” Torie said, gripping her hand tightly in her own. “That would be wonderful.”


End file.
